


Thanksgiving in Russia

by MozartKing



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: Thanksgiving was a time to go and enjoy loved ones and get to see them, in this case Valery's friends thought it would be nice and enjoy some time with him at his apartment.PS: thought this would be a good one, since November is here. I also thought to make this a go lucky one. ENJOY
Kudos: 10





	Thanksgiving in Russia

Chernobyl was never going to be the same again, everyone knew that living near and in it. Valery, Boris, and Ulana all knew it even some of the soldiers and generals who helped fix it knew it was still fucked, and will be dangerous until someone uses something to clean up the shit mankind created.

“Hello?” Valery heard the phone ring, he rolled his eyes knowing it was early in the morning and knowing he didn’t want to deal with people today or any day as long as he lived. “Valery?” Valery recognized that low and tough voice, even the coughing signaled who it was “Boris?” questioned Valery, looking at his watch and cocking a brow “hello Valery, are you free for Thanksgiving?” asked Boris on the other line

“Yes, you know me Boris, I am always lonely when it comes to holidays, or people” smirked Valery. Even with his life going like a ticking time bomb, he still cared for his friends, even though they weren’t going to live long enough.

“Of course I know that Valery, I’m not a dumbass when knowing others. I am a Soviet man, comrade” said Boris, sounding like his usual thunder tone, “listen, Valery. I know I never want to say this, and please, do not repeat it. Is it alright if I were to come for a visit, Valery?” Why was Boris asking to “hang out” with Valery. He never wants to hang out and talk. That scared Valery, just by the thought of them chatting, like normal human beings “you Boris, wanting to chat with a human, I thought you only talk to your Soviet friends, and not a skinny ginger heard scientist like me?” chuckled Valery. Hearing Boris pissed off, made Valery’s day, “hush up Valery, it’s not for me you shit, it is so you can have company” said Boris sounding like he had something in his throat and not wanting to say it again.

“I don’t know Boris, it just feels so cheery when we had just come from a place that was not as cheery” said Valery. Boris heard on the other line that Valery was very depressed, he couldn’t blame the man. When others had treated him poorly, and not giving him recognition towards helping to save Chernobyl.

“Valery, this is hard, but you need company. You have been depressed for your time in and out of Chernobyl. You are beating yourself up with no one to spare a single dime with you. All I am asking, for a, UM, friend” said Boris, sounding like he never said the word ‘friend’ in years.

Friend? He called Valery his friend. The last time he commented on him, was when they got a damn rover on top of a bloody graphite roof. “I still do not know Boris, my apartment is small, and I know you are not a big fan of cats”

“Oh Valery, we do not mind small things. We stayed in fucking tents. And those were smaller.” Valery recognized the voice, a female voice “Ulana?” questioned Valery on the other line

“Yes, the one and only” said Ulana on the other line, “how, how did you get my number, and how did you know we were discussing about spending time?” asked Valery wanting to hang up the damn phone, “I called Boris to make this arrangement, we all knew how unhappy you were when it came to the holidays, so I thought it would be a joy in coming to see you. RIGHT BORIS?” Valery wanted to smirk, he knew the woman was smart enough to set something like this up

“Yes, Ulana is right, you are rather lonely. And just hearing your voice makes me snore” said Boris sounding already tired. Valery thought for a moment, “I, UM, alright. If I agree, will you two get off the lines?” asked Valery.

“Yes, that is a deal” said Boris, sounding impatient already. “Of course, we will be there,” said Ulana, all three got off the line, and Valery rubbed his eyes. He saw his cat, Sasha look at him, she cocked her head. “Oh, do not do that to me old girl. You know I hate that sassy look you always give me” said Valery, picking up his cat and petting her.

The next day, Valery got up early and prepared something that he thought was a meal, “can you not look at me, Sasha. That doesn’t help” said Valery putting her down so he doesn’t turn on the stove near her. “Alright, step one is, UM. Even for a scientist, this is hard to read” said Valery, taking off his damn glasses to read the ingredients.  
While he looked at the instructions, he smelled something burning. “Oh shit, shit shit” said Valery, trying to put it out with a towel. “Wait a minute, I’m a goddamn scientist”

He got a cup of water and put it on the stove, he looked in the pot to see. Dust came out and it got Valery’s face dirty, “look at me Sasha, I look like I swept a damn chimney” said Valery wiping himself off and glasses.

He heard the door, and Valery looked at his cat, “please hope it isn’t them” said Valery too himself. He opened the door, and Ulana and Boris looked at him. Boris cocked his eyebrow while coughing, and Ulana smiled “trouble with the kitchen,” said Valery. Boris looked at him up and down and nodded, Ulana chuckles.

“For a smartass, you didn’t know how to turn on the damn stove?” asked Boris, wanting to smack him with a pan. Ulana smacked his arm, “we all make mistakes, even with a stove and pan, but we will fix it” Ulana took her coat off and Boris doing the same. “Now, let us get this out of the way and start with a new one,” said Ulana grabbing pans and Boris and Valery doing the same.

Sasha sat in Boris’ lap when he sat down to drink, “you know Valery, for a small apartment, it is a spacious one, for you and your, UM, cat” said Boris trying to get her off, “yes, but I wouldn’t try, once she sits, she will not move” said Valery giggling at how much Boris was getting pissed off with the cat.

The food started to get better, it started to smell nice. “It smells very good, Ulana. Have you always cooked this much food, before?” asked Valery, taking a bite. She looked at him and then Boris, who read the paper

“I thought Boris would come over, for a man such as himself, I would expect him to eat as a wild boar?” said Ulana. Boris looked over his paper cocking a brow, “Ulana, I may be old, but I can still arrest you and bring you to the KGB” said Boris, coughing and smirking.

Valery laughed and Ulana rolled her eyes, “I think it is done,” said Ulana, setting the turkey down. Boris clapped his hands, and Valery sat down like a shy child on the first day of school. “Now, we all know that you boys do not get along. But it is a time to be kind and gracious towards one another” said Ulana glaring at Boris. Boris looked, “I am never unkind to this gingerhead scientist that’s a smartass towards everyone he meets” said Boris, Valery looked, “and I am never unkind to this unsmart bear man who thinks he knows better than anyone around him,” said Valery making a snarl look. Boris kicked his shin under the table.

“You two are like children, and I know children” said Ulana.


End file.
